You Are My Sunshine
by DizzyIzzyRogers
Summary: Sequel To Let me be your sweet heart, Darcy and Steve recently married have a baby on the way with Thor as midwife and Jane trying to bring Ian back from being an octopus. While her twin Mary is having trouble with relationships her new budding one with Phil and her tangled one with Bucky. And all the adventures that go with living at the tower and the Lewis family's craziness
1. Wedding Bells and Blues

_Hello Guys and Dolls I know its been a while since I ended let me be your sweetheart, Now finally here is the sequel You are my sunshine , Enjoy_

 _As usual I don't own anything recognizable except Mary and the family because they are based on my real life crazy family_

Chapter One Wedding Bells and Blues

Darcy Rogers stood in front of her massive wedding cake with Steve, cake knife in hand wondering how she was going to cut a peice from it. The six teir cream colored hexigonal cake had a waterfall of red, white and blue roses spilling down the side.

" Just hack at it Darce." Jane whispered , Darcy pointed the knife at the bottom teir but stopped sighing

" If I mess it up Pepper will close line me" She whispered back then handed the knife to Steve.

" You kill it Steve " she pointed at the bottom layer. But before he could even try to cut the ckae, Pollo Darcy's twentyfive pound pink flamingo face planted into the bottom teir going to town.

" That's one way to cut a cake" Jane said ,Darcy shrugged trying to push Pollo out of the way so she could cut into the cake, however the flamingo was too busy snarfing down cake. Shrugging she went to the oppiste side and carved out a chunk the smell of strawberry hit her.

" No wonder he's going crazy its strawberry." Darcy said to Steve, Pollo was an odd bird he had an eating disorder he ate everything , espically strawberry things. Brce hurried over and hefted Pollo from the cake, he was the only one could bother Pollo when he was eating. Anyone else even Darcy would get a beak to the eye or a missing ear lobe.

" Must be ture love" Mary siad on a giggle helping Darcy plate peices of cake.

" Pollos my longest relationship to date , dont knock it." Bruce said tucking the flamingo under his arm ,everyone knew Pollo helped Bruce stay calm.

" My Baby is a man." Darcy dramatically wailed swinging the cake knife , Laughing Pepper took it from Darcy and she plus Ma got to work dismantling the cake.

" Just give Steve and Thor their own layer." Darcy said wiping marshmallow creme on her twins cheek who batted Darcy's hand away with a grin.

" Your soupposed to smash cake on Steve not me Darce." Mary grouched as Darcy took the cake plate and went to chase Steve.

Mary went in search for a napkin not wanting to wipe marshmellow creme on her cranberry colored full circle skrit. Heading in to the kitchen she spotted Bucky leaning over Natasha who looked stunning in her navy sheath dress. Turning with a disgusted sigh she left the kitchen , stalking down the hall and ran smack into someone. Arms wraped around her waist and she looked up into the eyes of Phil who looked devastingly handsome in a well cut black tuxedo.

"Phil" she breathed her hands coming up to rest on his chest Phil wasn't a tall man but he had seven inches on her five feet nothing.

" Hello Mary Darling , I was looking for you" He smiled at her and she felt her heart lurch slightly

" You were" she asked still looking up at him slightly stunned he'd yet to relase her,he actually pulled her closer. Their not date had went well Phil was funny and sweet . Not to mention he never treated her like a broken procelian doll and since then they had been out a few more times the movies , lunch and a few strolls around the park.

" Yes I was wondering if you wanted to do a couple turns on the dance floor?" He pulled a hankercheif from his breast pocket and wiped the icing away from her cheek.

" Yes please, Thank you. Darcy went wild with that cake" She quipped, Phil chuckled arm still around her waist he lead her out of the hall. Darcy and Steve were slow dancing on the dance floor, as was Sam and Bethy. Nervously Mary followed Phil in a slow waltz to Frank Sentra crooning fly me to the moon he spun her out and she laughed. He drew her back in and turned her back into the waltz holding her a lot closer than the dance called for. As the song ended before they could dance to the next one , Ma was on her like white on rice.

" Come now Mary I think thats it for tonight." She all but draged her from the dance floor.

"Ma I'm fine, I took my pills and I'm not having an attack." She bite out following her mother off the dance floor to were her Pops sat at the bar.

" Mary you can't have too much excitment, lets go Dear." Mary was sure she was going to be dragged to their hotel even if she lived here at Stark thank god for Kitty she came over with Edith and Ma's attention was averted. She winked at Mary as she slid pass them and scampered back to Phil.

" Sorry " She mumbled , he smiled softly

"She loves you Darling I dont think she means to smother you." He whispered like he read her mind

" I am breakable" she lamented as they countiuned to waltz

" You are more than most but your not glass , and pushing yourself with in reason wont hurt you." Mary's heart did a cartwheel and with out thinking and without thinking she rose on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to Phil's lips, it was quick and sot but she meant it as she droped back to her feet.

" Where have you been all my life Phil ?" she whispered as he held her close as they waltzed

" Around, your twenty five Mary I'm close to fifty give our take three years." He added softly dipping her and bringing her up slowly

" Dose that bother you our age diffrance ?" she asked as he spun her out and brought her back to him holding her tightly to him

" Not one damn bit , I'm trying to be rational and not kiss you senseless in front of your mother." He whispered Mary felt her face flush she grabbed Phils hand in hers

" Okay lets go" and on instinct alone she lead Phil by the hand out of the common room tworads the elevator. A woman on a misson they made it to the elevator with out being stoped, the doors shut and jarvis greeted them.

" Director Coulson, Miss which floor?" he asked since he was on restricted mode since her family was here and didn't know about the avengers.

" Mine" Phil said frimly, she knew Phil had a floor , but she never been their before it gave her a slight rush to know he was inviting her to his private rooms.

"Understood" Jarvis let the elevator rise then the doors slide open they steped into his living room done in soft nutrals and very cushy looking furniture. She got only a glimpse before phil had her pressed up against him in a very heated closed mouth kiss. not that she minded she had only been kissed romaticly once before by Natasha. her biteing kiss to bucky really didn't count that was just her temper coming out. the kisses moved from her lips to her neck his hands resting frimly on her waist, he pulled away slowly probably to let her breath.

" sorry mary , I didn't mean to immeadtly jump on you." he whispered into her hair , she rested her head on his shoulder smiling slightly

" If you hadn't I would have" or at least she would have tired. He pulled her tighter against him practically molding there bodies together as he nuzzled in to her neck, he gave her waist a slight squeeze.

" Odd question Darling I've been wondering this for a while are you corseted?" She chuckled shaking her head

" No I cant with my asthma it would inhibit my breathing more I'm wearing a sincher its like a girdle it dosent squeeze you. Not like a full boned lace back corset from the Victorian era would. why?" she said with a slight laugh

" Your waist is like nineteen inches around I was wondering if it was natural not that it would bother me if it wasn't. I've just never seen a woman with one before." phil sounded like he was rambling Darcy had told her Phil liked vintage things and since both Darcy and Mary looked like pin ups it probably turned him on which made Mary blush.

" I'm still chubby Phil" was all she managed to say even with a slim waist and aniema she had a tummy. Not that it bothered her at all she was glad she looked less sickly than she had on first coming to the tower she was sure Tony was pumping her full of vitamins like he did Pollo who was now turkey sized.

"Doesn't bother me" He slid his hands from her waist to her hips where he squeezed lightly nuzzling next to her ear. He didn't touch her any lower just kneaded her hips as he kissed from her collarbone up to her mouth were he gave her another searing toe curling kiss. She clung to his jacket as they kissed he lifted her up arms under her butt as he carried her to the coach settling down and perching her onto his lap arms sliding around her slim waist.

" Lets sit, talk a little bit, keeping my hands on you is a really bad idea darling." He stroked her thick curls he kissed the shell of her ear.

" Mary I want you to know im interested in you for a long term relationship I know your still handling your odd thing with Bucky but I'm willing to wait for you." Mary smiled at Phil kissing his cheek softly

" I'd like to be with you Phil but I don't know how long it will take to untangle my relationship with Bucky." Her thing with Bucky was odd , when he was in a good mood he was affectionate and fun. When he was in a sour mood he was over pertective and a caveman when he wanted to be. Then he had a sullen mood he ignored her. However they weren't together like an actual realationship he only called her his dame when he was jelous.

" That's fine my dear no matter how long it takes , So lets stay together ." He kissed her hand lovingly Mary giggled she had no intention of breaking up with Phil only untangle her mess with Bucky.

" Yes lets stay together." She kissed him with another long kiss arms around his neck

* * *

 _I'm back hello Guys and Dolls I know its been a long time my life has finally calmed down enough to write. Yeah chapter one is done! I hope you all enjoyed it and please ,please review it makes me happier than a hippo in a tutu next time the wedding goes on and there's a little action love you all Guys and Dolls -Dizzy_


	2. Reception Woes

Chapter two Reception woes

Darcy stood with her bouquet of red roses, blue bells and white lilles ready to throw it at all her single friends and family.

"Time to toss the bouquet" Pepper shouted proving she had an amazing set of lungs on her. She looked quiet sleek in a royal blue sheath dress that showed off most of her back. Her wrists, neck and ears glittered with diamonds her light red hair twisted in an elgant chignon. Darcy half wished she always looked so put together as pepper. Natasha, Kitty, Jane and Agent Hill were pushed onto the floor by Ma.

" Where's Mary ?" Pepper hissed at Darcy , like she would know she'd been occupied with Steve. She turned to look for her stretching her neck to get a glimpse of her twin in cranberry.

"Jarvis " Pepper whispered to her phone hurriedly ,the A. I whispered back

" Miss Mary and Director Coulson are preoccupied ." Darcy and Pepper grinned widely at each other "Would you like me to summon them to the common room ?" the A.I asked softly.

"No" Both darcy and Pepper hissed at the phone let them keep doing whatever the hell they were doing. Darcy straightened her shoulders smiling at Pepper with a sly smile

"Okay lets do this." She turned her back and Pepper helped her on a sturdy stool that could carry Thor's weight

" Ready ,one, two ...three." She tossed the bouquet with all her might, it sailed through the air and hit Bucky in the head then fell into Thor's hands. Who laughed loudly and held up the bouquet then handed it to Jane who took it with a small smile. Darcy clapped and wolf whistled loudly she could see the two married but it would defiantly be Thor as the bride and Jane the groom. Darcy carefully climbed off the stool grabbed Steve and went to say goodbye to her parents who were leaving. Ma was already smothering Kitty , Beth and Sam telling them goodbye. She turned and all but tackled Darcy hands on her cheeks squeezing tightly making her feel a little like a puffer fish.

" Becareful on your honeymoon dear, do you even know where your going?" she asked still squeezing the life out of Darcy's cheeks

"No Ma I don't, our friend Pepper planned the trip. It'll be fine chill out Pepper doesn't do anything by halves." She pulled her face free and patted her mothers shoulder , Ma gave a self suffering sigh then moved over to Steve fussing over him loudly.

" Be careful, both you." She turned and noticed Mary coming into the common room, Darcy grinned at her twin. Mary's curls which had been pined up now fell over her shoulders tossled. lipstick long gone but she had the sense to make sure none was on her chin. Ma noticed her and hurried over pulling Mary into a hug

" Darling there you are, were you feeling sick?" Ma asked softly giving Mary the same puffer fish treatment as Darcy.

"She was feeling something" Darcy whispered so soft she was sure only Steve, Bucky and Thor could hear. Steve raised an eyebrow and looked confused at Bucky who turned to get a better look at Darcy. Ma and Mary not hearing Darcy at all continued on

"No Mama just went to rest a little" Mary said pressing a kiss to Ma's cheek

"Alright well go to bed as soon as we leave dear, tomorrow pops and I will take you girls to breakfast before we leave." Ma fussed with Mary's hair as she spoke

"Okay Mama " Mary said simply, long learning not to fight Ma's fussing

" oh she'll be in someones bed" darcy again whispered almost silently both steve and buck glanced at her bt didn't say anything. Her parents and Kitty headed to the hotel the rest of the party was already dispersaing as avengers and friends either left or went to their rooms. As soon as the elevator doors shut for the final time leaving Darcy, Mary, Jane, Thor ,Steve, Bucky and Phil in the common room. Darcy lunged at her twin near knocking her over at the force of the hug.

" I'm so happy for you" she said with a smile surprising Mary who was about to ask what the hell she was talking about when Darcy grabbed her hand and lead her toward the elevator

" You can fill me in as I change into my travel outfit come on Thor girl talk." she called as she lead her twin to the elevator Thor followed as did Jane with a loud over dramatic groan.

" Not you Jane your a total bro." Darcy said with a teasing wink knowing her scientist hated girl talk and it had been a battle to get her into the cranberry dress. Jane laughed and headed back to the bar were the guys were as the elevator doors closed.

" What the hell was that ?" Bucky asked Steve who shrugged, how was he to know what his wife was thinking. He smiled he loved calling her that his wife

" Don't know probably something we didn't notice." He offered he still didn't know much about dames or what went on in his wife's or her twins mind. Bucky shrugged

" Do I want to know why Thor was included in girl talk and she" he eyed Jane who was behind the bar with bottle of Tony's good whisky pouring out glasses " was left here with us." he asked as Jane pushed a whisky at him seeming not insulted, Phil answered this

" He's Darcy and I assume Mary's best friend they tell him everything, Jane however spends way too much time with Tony and Bruce." Jane nodded as she impressively tossed back her tumbler of whisky proving Darcy was right Jane was a total bro and completely okay with it. Steve winced

"Everything really?" He asked Phil who nodded. Phil would know he spent a lot of his time with both Darcy and Mary he was never jealous but that meant Phil knew quite a bit more about Darcy and Mary than he did. Jane opened a couple bottles of beer she looked over at Steve offering him one he shook his head

" I wonder how she got him into that cranberry suit." she asked Steve and Phil laughed

" it was his idea Jane, he and Darcy chose those colors for the wedding." Steve said he remembered them planning his coffee table at home covered in scraps of cloth and the load conversations trying to decide he let them at it, from his time men really didn't fiddle with wedding planning. Jane handed Phil a stack of napkins

" You got some lipstick on your neck Phil even a little on your collar, did Darcy get you she was kissing everyone or Pepper?" she asked as Phil wiped at his neck pulling the napkin away to show off the rich plumy color that was defiantly not Darcy's and killed any little green eyed monster feelings that Steve had. Bucky however started choking on his beer at the sight of plum colored lipstick Steve slapped his back

" That's Mary's lipstick." Bucky got out ,he was still coughing as Jane scrunched her face

" How do you even now I cant remember the color I wear half the time." she said handing more napkins to Steve who answered for an increasingly agitated Bucky

" Mary and Darcy have a color they stick to the brands and shades may change but the color dose not Darcy's is red and Mary's is plum not many women in the tower wear such old fashioned colors you court a woman long enough you learn the color that gets smeared on your face daily" he looked at Bucky " You cant get mad punk Mary kissed as many people as Darcy did in greeting half the tower probably has red and plum marks on them." Steve looked over at Phil to confirm it came from a greeting and he shot it to hell

" It is Mary's we went upstairs." That's all he said that sounded way worse than it probably was Steve thought holding on to Bucky as he surged toward Phil ready to knock his lights out.

Mary sat on her sisters bed feeling like she was being interrogated as he sister changed into her travel outfit and Thor was finishing up packing for Darcy who of course only got half way through.

" You didn't answer the question Mary did you and Phil sleep together?" Mary wondered how Darcy got that idea at all If she and Phil had made love she would probably be recovering from something so amazing and not sitting here with her twin.

" No , we did make out though well it was closed mouth so a lot of kissing.' she babbled tugging at the skirt of her dress Darcy came out of the bathroom in a yellow dress that made the most of her cleavage.

" That's great at least its further than anything you ever did with Bucky." which was true the only passionate kiss they ever had was her trying to bite his face off. Yet she still felt conflicted when it came to Bucky.

" Yes I agreed to be Phil's sort of girl friend." sort of was the term here Mary wondered why relationships were so hard she never had any before now she had two very odd ones forming. Darcy squealed and all but knocked her onto the bed with a hug that felt like a python was wrapping around her. Thor laughed deep and booming

" Joyous news friend Mary but what of your premature courtship with the solider." he asked which was the million dollar question really Mary knew she would somehow have to end whatever this thing with Bucky was or if he would let her go with out trying to kill phil. sighing she leaned against her twin

" He's the one two timing with Natasha even though he said he ended it with her . I'll figure it out Phil's willing to wait for me to get my mind around this mess." She pushed on her sister who sat up and helped grab the suitcases as Steve's was by the door ready to go, okay it was really Thor who grabbed the suitcases and Darcy's mammoth purse and they followed him to the elevator. And stepped out to a fight Steve was holding Bucky who was obviously trying to go for Phil who stood there calmly Jane behind him holding his arm for whatever good that would do. Bucky was breathing heavy trying very hard to break from Steve they were both serum enhanced so the shoving and punches sounded like trains slamming together however Steve wouldn't budge.

" Stay the hell away from her Coulson" Bucky growled his voice had gotten deep and had that Russian accent that wouldn't bode well for Phil or Steve .With out really thinking Mary flat out ran and threw her self at Bucky and Steve half climbing on Steve's back to wrap both her frail arms around Bucky's neck. He wouldn't throw her to the ground or at least she hoped he wouldn't. Her breath was coming out quite heavily as she said steadily

" Stop this James will talk about it as soon as you calm down." She squeezed his head tightly , happy Steve was strong enough to hold her weight . Happy still that he calmed and her lungs eased with him she loosened her grip and wrapped her arms around Steve's shoulders. Steve let Bucky go and stood with Mary still hanging from his back, his strong arm holding her steady. She watched Bucky wearily as he breathed heavily eyeing Phil who hadn't moved as Mary slid from Steve's back and carefully grabbed Bucky's metal hand

" Were going to talk all of us. Me ,you and Phil, Lets go no fighting you go after him just know I'll put myself in between the two of you." She marched the two of them to her room Steve following . Apparently Steve was her body guard as she ended up on his lap between Bucky and Phil.

" Is this really necessary Steve?" She asked him and he just gave her a raised eyebrow.

"So what started all this?" She asked eyeing them both Phil leaned back on her couch smiling softly at her patting her knee

" Nothing really my dear I just told him the truth that you and I went upstairs.' Bucky half growled and mumbled something in Russian Mary sighed

" Get your mind out of the gutter James we just kissed a lot less than what you do with Natasha." And then she turned to eye Phil as she folded her arms under her chest "And you stop saying things in ways that confuse people just tell him we were making out." Phil laughed softly and mumbled something that sounded like yes dear. shaking her head she turned back to a seething Bucky leaning forward on Steve's lap his arms still around her waist, being a silent protector probably better it was him than Darcy it would be bedlam.

" You know what James Buchanan Barnes its none of your bisness who I kiss not when your fucking Natasha on every flat available surface." she grabbed his flesh hand and whispered " I'm done Bucky done with our twisted toxic thing , you claim that you love me but If you did you wouldn't need Tasha so it was all a lie" and with one last squeeze she released his hand and tired not to hypervinlate Steve's arm held on to her tightly.

"Mary, I do love you doll but you don't understand." he shook his head angry he stood up and left her room jerkily, Steve sat her on the couch stroking her hair softly

" He's upset right now doll will you listen to him later once he gets his head on straight if not for him for me." He asked and Mary couldn't say no to her brother in law so she just nodded he kissed her forehead Steve hurried after him. Phil wrapped his arms around her as she tried not to cry he kissed her hair hugging her tightly

"Mary I don't think your that breakable and eventually when were ready will have an honest to god magic moment." He kissed her cheek " Be prepared to be wooed I know you'll make me work for your heart and I gladly will. I also think Steve's right and you'll need to hear that punk out." She laughed watery her insides melting a little.

Steve patted Bucky's back as his friend silently sobbed, he'd only seen Bucky cry like this once before when he realized his mother , brother and sister were gone and had been for 70 years or so.

" I love her Stevie so damn much." He choked out, Steve rubbed his back up and down trying to give him a little comfort

"I know buck , I hate to sound like an ass, but you never really showed her. You tired then fell back into bad old habits." Steve whispered, Bucky sighed with a slow nod

"I know. you aren't an ass ,jerk. I was scared shoulda told my dame what was going on , but Tasha already knows the ugly in me Mary sweet good Mary doesn't. Tasha isn't some love I couldn't get rid of she was like a doctor or something still is." he told Steve who nodded

" I can see that, Mary probably could too if you didn't also use Tasha as a side piece." Steve said softly to Bucky he sighed

" shoulda stuck with my left hand , damn it. now that damned agents after her." He bit out, Steve rolled his eyes a bad habit he acquired from Darcy

"He's a good man Buck helped you a whole hell of a lot. On that note work hard to get Mary's opinion to change, yeah use Tasha as an open ear but no more foolin

around . you love her prove it, if she still chooses Phil at least you tired." Steve said as he and Bucky stood

" Your right time to pull my head outta my keister thanks punk, I think ill go to D.C. awhile." Steve nodded

" You got keys to my place, stay there. It'll work out Buck you just gotta give her time and prove to her you love her. woo her you use to be good at it , not one time love either play for keeps." Steve slapped Bucky's back good naturedly " see ya in two weeks jerk." He called as he headed off to change or his trip

" See ya punk" Bucky called back.

* * *

 _Hello guys and dolls a very late Merry Christmas Happy Holidays , Happy New Year along with Happy valentine's Day whoo I've been gone a long time. Not on purpose I swear any way I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter once it got rolling I couldn't stop. Next time Darcy and Steve find out where they're honey mooning , Mary and Bucky have another heart to heart. please, review it makes me as happy as a tap dancing rhino which really are just chubby unicorns. - Love Dizzy_


End file.
